Lucy
by AlexuPenguin
Summary: Natsu kneeled on the grassy, dirt ground, Iggy and Nashi following suite. He then took out a bouquet of beautiful red roses, from the bag labeled "Lucy's Birthday Present". "I bought some roses for you. I mean it is a special occasion. We just came to say...Happy Birthday Luce," Natsu said, after Nashi and Iggy wiped the leaves off her tombstone. Two-shot Songfic - Lucy by Skillet


**Nature's A/N**

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm here with a two-shot!**

**Animal: Hi Nature! Welcome back! Where have you been? You haven't been on fanfiction for awhile.**

**Me: That is to be explained at a later time. For now let's focus on the topic of this two-shot. This story will take place after everyone has gotten married and have made families of their own.**

**Animal: Aaaaw! So it's a cute a family story?**

**Me: Well...kind of...just don't read this if you don't like sad stories...**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Tell your son to lay off my daughter!"<p>

"Tell your daughter to lay off my son!"

"Are you kidding! Nashi is way better than your son!"

"No way! Kalder, is a lot older than Nashi, not to mention he was born a Fullbuster, so he should be treated with a lot more respect!"

"Only by a year! Are you saying the Dragneels are losers! Cause your dead wrong! In fact, I think it should be the other way around!

"Scorn the Fullbuster name again and you'll be sorry!"

"You wanna go ice prick!"

"Bring it on Flame brain!"

The usual brawl between Natsu and Gray commenced. Punches flying here and there, and stupid insults echoeing throughout the guild hall. By now, a crowd has gathered around the two. The new guild members stared in shock, while the usual guild members of Fairy Tail, shook their heads in expectance or were laughing their asses off. Some even joined in there little childish brawl.

"Dad, is this really necessary?" Kalder asked, crossing his arms. Kalder Fullbuster, just like his father, has dark blue hair, along with his stripping habit. Still, he has his mothers dark blue eyes, and caring personality, even when he's too secretive to admit it. "It was just an accident."

"Natsu and Gray are the same as always," Happy said.

"Kalder, your clothes..." Nashi said.

"Ah crap!" Kalder scrambled, trying to find his clothes, other than the little piece of clothing he already had on.

"Hey put some clothes on doofus!" Igneel, or Iggy, exclaimed, "First you try to make a move on my sister, then you start stripping in front of her! Pervert!" Iggy and Nashi, were the spitting images of their parents. Igneel, had Natsu's crazy spiky hair and fiery personality, while Nashi, a year younger than Iggy, had her mothers long silky hair, and kind brown eyes. In fact, you could atomatically tell they were Dragneels, from their hair — pink, like their father's.

"I was not! I just accidentally fell on top of her okay! Idiot!"

"Popsicle!"

"Strawberry!"

"Please stop everyone..."

All the fighting and insults ceased as all eyes were on Nashi. Even with the high noise level in Fairy Tail, everyone heard the little Dragneel's voice. Usually cheerful Nashi, had her hair cascading over face, as she looked to the ground, with a sad look on her face.

"Please stop everyone. I'm sorry, but..." she bit her lip," Just...not today, please..." Everyone showed signs of sympathy and pity, remembering what special day it was for the Dragneels. "Don't we have somewhere to be Daddy?"

Natsu locked eyes with his daughter, then gave her a soft, sad smile. "Yes, you're right Nashi." Natsu got up, and brushed himself off, and went to pick up a small plastic bag, behind the bar, labeled "Lucy's Birthday Present".

"C'mon Igneel."

"Coming Dad." Natsu never uses Iggy's full name, unless he was angry, or the situation was serious. "So we're going there. Right?"

"Yep," Nashi grabbed her father's left arm, while Iggy came to his father's right side, as they started walking out of the guild.

"Let's go wish Mom a Happy Birthday..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there you have it, the first chapter of my two-shot!<strong>

**Animal: Why were they sad Nature? Did something happen?**

**Me: I can't tell you that...**

**Animal: Tell me! *grabs me and shakes furiously* I must know what happens!**

**Me: You - have - to - wait - for - the next - chapter! **

**Animal: *puts down* But I want to know now T-T**

**Me: It's okay. You just have to be patient. Bye everyone see you next chapter! The songfic and some angst is going to be in the next chapter, so be prepared.**

**Animal: Bye! Remember to review!**

**• Nature •**


End file.
